Many people find camping in the wilderness an enjoyable form of recreation. Sometimes the camping occurs in conjunction with hunting, fishing, canoe tripping, backpacking, nature study, or scouting. Others spend time in the wilderness in connection with their profession or employment.
For some people, however, the necessity to defecate in the wilderness without the convenience of a toilet or outhouse is a deterrent to the wilderness experience. Unfortunately, nature does not provide a ready substitute for the facility found in most bathrooms.
Additionally, because of the rapidly increasing occurrence of Lyme disease in North America, all wilderness campers need to be particularly careful to avoid exposure to deer ticks which are known to transmit the disease. Deer ticks frequently wait in wooded areas or grassy areas for a passing animal onto which they jump and attach themselves. Thus, a human responding to nature's call may acquire a deer tick in the process.